boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Light
BoBoiBoy Light (BoBoiBoy Cahaya) is one of BoBoiBoy's new elemental forms that debuts in “Pirate Armada Invasion” of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Biography Prior to his debut, BoBoiBoy Light is first mentioned in “The Guardian Robot” of BoBoiBoy Galaxy when BoBoiBoy is in the TAPOPS library researching how to unlock him. Koko Ci suggests that they seek out DataBot, a Power Sphere with information on every Power Sphere. The gang find DataBot and ask him how they can activate the Light form. He eventually reveals that the Light Element was originally from SinarBot, has three levels, and that users need to increase their intellect in order to activate it. Unfortunately, he takes five days to retrieve the information from his archive, so Papa Zola and Cattus are the only ones left in the room to hear it. Light makes his first physical appearance in “Pirate Armada Infiltration” after BoBoiBoy's Power Watch starts pulsating during their fight with Captain Vargoba. BoBoiBoy transforms into him offscreen and vaporises the crates that were about to hit Fang with a beam of light. The camera pans over his smoking gloves and newly formed logo before revealing him in a mid-shot. Appearance BoBoiBoy Light's clothes have a gold and white colour scheme. He wears his cap with the brim at the front, slightly tilted to the left. Over a light grey turtleneck he wears a high-collared white jacket with orange lining and rolled up sleeves. His white cap has yellow spots and he sports a new pair of white gloves with golden finger-tips. His Light emblem can be seen on both his shirt and hat. His outfit is vastly different from the original BoBoiBoy's: his logo doesn't act as a zipper, he doesn't wear arm-warmers, his vest has turned into a high-collared jacket, his t-shirt into a turtleneck, his blue jeans into white ones and his standard outfit contains a garment that BoBoiBoy doesn’t wear before he transforms: gloves. Personality BoBoiBoy Light is powerful, but extremely arrogant, as he stubbornly tried to take on Captain Vargoba on his own, not even paying attention to the obvious strategical errors he was making. Speaking of strategy, he is actually very calculating, but leaves others in the dark as to what his plans are.https://www.instagram.com/p/BkW09q7gwyw/ He is also quite vengeful, as he seemed enraged at Vargoba's treatment of his friends. However, Light seems to genuinely care for his friends, as that is why he was angry. He may be quite passionate with his anger. Powers and Abilities BoBoiBoy Light has photokinesis, the manipulation of light. As such his primary attacks involve concentrated beams of light that can melt and obliterate practically any material, including metal. *'Light Speed' (Gerakan Cahaya): BoBoiBoy used this move to swiftly dodge Captain Vargoba's attacks when he got his weapons and armor. This was known to be faster than BoBoiBoy Lightning's speed. *'Light Shot' (Tembakan Cahaya): BoBoiBoy concentrates the light element to his fingers and can slash anything with a cutting motion. **'Light Finger Shot' (Tembakan Jari Cahaya) *'Light Burst' (Letupan Cahaya): This power can temporarily blind their enemy's vision. *'Light Force' (Tolakan Cahaya): A strong force of light which immobilizes the enemy. *'Optical Light Shot' (Tembakan Optikal): A powerful attack that can immobilize their enemy that deals heavy damage. **'Maximum Optical Light Blast' (Tembakan Optikal Maksima): Similar to the Solar Beam Strike. As Light's most powerful attack, it could obliterate anything. Tembakan_Cahaya_Galaxy.jpg|Light Shot Letupan_Cahaya.jpg|Light Burst BoBoiBoy_Cahaya_tembak_optikal.jpg|Optical Light Shot Gallery Trivia * BoBoiBoy Light attained BoBoiBoy Solar, the supposed upgraded version of Light in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Unlike previous forms, Light was not needed for BoBoiBoy to achieve the Second Tier form. **When BoBoiBoy's powerband was upgraded by Ochobot, BoBoiBoy lost the potential to turn into Solar (as well as all the other elemental forms save for the first tier forms of the original three). * BoBoiBoy Light and BoBoiBoy Leaf are the only two base elemental forms that did not appear in the original series. * Light is the last Elemental Form to make a debut across the whole BoBoiBoy franchise. *Ochobot and Gopal have been trying to help BoBoiBoy unlock Light by having him perform an elemental split numerous times. This means that they know of Light’s existence.https://www.instagram.com/p/BfaeXrggzyO/?taken-by=boboiboy *Though it's not explicitly stated, it's assumed that BoBoiBoy unlocked Light due to his intellect increasing through his diligent studying on Power Spheres, and when creating the plan in order to save Ochobot from Captain Vargoba. *He is the second Elemental form to wear a jacket instead of a vest (the first being Water) and the third to alter the vest entirely (Fire was the first with a sleeveless vest and Water was the second with a long-sleeved jacket). *Light is considered an effective element against metal and steel, due to the other elements capability to destroy metal.https://www.instagram.com/p/BkW09q7gwyw *BoBoiBoy Light is a night owl. References See also ms:BoBoiBoy Cahaya id:BoBoiBoy Cahaya Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters